


Listening can be hard on the control

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, NaruKaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Family dinner can be a strain





	

“I’ve made it a time of two.” Naruto shrugged. “But mom these balls look weird.”

“Not true.” Kakashi interrupted and Naruto felt the apprehension sneak over him. “These are good and Naruto is hardly one to talk. I’ve tasted his. Great taste.” Kakashi mused. “But… the shape is rather unique.”

“Ah!” Kushina laughed. “So see? Stop criticizing my cooking. Shaping these are hard.”

“Ahh Mom.” Naruto murmured as he felt his stomach surge with heat because judging by the look Kakashi had sneaked him that man was thinking about something else and something far more intimate and his parents by some miracle were managing to be oblivious and it was not fair. He was suffering.

“But Naruto cooks Kakashi?” His Dad was leaning on the table and watching Kakashi curiously. He had his elbows on the table and it was a matter of time before Naruto’s mother spotted it and reprimanded him. “You were good at cooking from what I can recall.”

“We share the duty.” Kakashi smiled. “Naruto’s fond of my pastries.”

“You still do sweets?” Minato looked delighted. “Naruto tries but his always end up flat. Which is nice because sometimes you want it to crunch but…”

“Well it is all in the wrist action. I’m trying to let Naruto watch and observe me. He has magnificent wrist action when he focuses.” Kakashi purred and Naruto squirmed in his seat. “But I wish he could work on his stamina, and be a little more careful how he handles things.”

“Well that’s why we taught him how to cook. I thought the brute would have gotten out of him but he still handles things roughly.” His mother sighed.

“Well some things need a good rough handling.” Kakashi laughed. Naruto shivered at Kakashi’s tone and the hand that briefly brushed over his before Kakashi continued with the conversation. “I find he excels when the time for rough handling arises.”

“Well I hope you’re not letting him run over you Kakashi.” Minato chuckled. “Dating is one thing, living together changes things.”

“Only for the better.” Kakashi answered and his parents laughed. Naruto met Kakashi’s gaze and tried his best to convey his words without saying anything. If Kakashi kept teasing him like, he was Naruto was not going to be responsible for his actions. In other words, it was going to be all on Kakashi.

It was not fair Kakashi knew that they had no choice but to attend the family dinner and he was so carefully and evilly working Naruto with his words and dropping an innuendo every five minutes and it was not fair. It was agonizing and Naruto was not going to put up with it for much longer.

X

“Fuck you.” Naruto snarled as he slammed Kakashi into the wall of their apartment. The keys dropped from Kakashi’s fingers and dropped on the carpet but Naruto had been pushed too far and he was suffering.

He pressed a harsh kiss to Kakashi’s smiling mouth before he yanked the jacket open. Some buttons popped Naruto knew he heard something rip and something bounce on the carpet but he was too busy ripping Kakashi’s buttoned shirt open.

“I don’t have that many dress up shirts.” Kakashi laughed as he tilted his hips so Naruto could attack his belt.

“My parents won’t care.” Naruto grumbled as he fumbled with Kakashi’s zipper. “And I fucking hate you. You knew what you were doing.”

“Then shouldn’t it be ah reverse?” Kakashi panted when Naruto yanked his erection from his boxers.

Naruto pressed a gentle kiss to the leaking head and pretended to consider it. “Hell no.” He answered before he relaxed enough to swallow Kakashi to the base in one go. Hands threaded through his hair in a tough grip even as Kakashi swore and groaned above him. Naruto bobbed his way up and eyed the slick erection with a smile. “I knew there was a good reason I stashed lube all over the apartment.” He mused. “Kakashi you’re going to _limp_ tomorrow you hear me?”

“Understood.” Kakashi panted.

“Try that again and not only will you limp but I’ll bring out the cock ring.” Naruto promised. He watched Kakashi’s cock twitch in his grip and chuckled. “I know you wanted to try that again, but I can promise you after I’m done you’ll be down for days.” Kakashi gasped above him a needy sound and Naruto hummed before he returned to his task.


End file.
